The present invention relates to a premium-dispensing game wherein, for a fee or otherwise, a player may attempt to win a premium or prize. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained premium-dispensing game which may be operated unattended, and which will assure the operator an approximated return based on the skill of those playing the game and various other parameters which may be adjusted by the operator of the game.
Premium-dispensing games are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,206 to Kumagai discloses a game machine that automatically ejects gifts by means of a selection device comprising various cyclically lighting lamps located near each gift display. A particular gift is selected by pressing a selection button which first stops the cyclical lighting on a particular prize display tier, then stops the cyclical lighting at a particular prize position located along the selected prize display tier. The prize adjacent the position selected is then ejected by the game machine. In short, the game machine of Kumagai operates merely as a prize vending machine, and there is no level of skill or chance involved in winning a prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,440 to Williams discloses a self-contained prize-dispensing game machine that also dispenses a prize each time the machine is activated. However, due to the nature of the operation of the machine, it appears that a player is winning a prize by chance. Again, this game actually vends prizes with no skill or luck involved in the determination of whether a prize will be dispensed.
Another game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,440 requires a player to actuate a mechanism which strikes or grabs at a prize as it falls through the machine. A toy which is successfully grabbed is dispensed by the machine. This game requires a level of skill to retrieve a prize; however, apart from the level of difficulty in grabbing a prize, it does not introduce an element of chance which will insure a certain financial return to the operator of the machine.
Other game machines are known which will dispense tickets based on a player's performance. In such games, performance may be dictated by a player's skill, chance, or a combination thereof. Often such games are operated in arcade settings wherein a player may accumulate a number of tickets which may redeemed for prizes. Such games, require an attendant to redeem the tickets and dispense prizes, thereby increasing the cost of operating the games.
What is desired is a self-contained premium-dispensing game which will provide a random financial return for the operator above an adjustably set minimum, wherein the level of skill of individual players determines the actual return. By including an element of skill to determine the actual premium pay-out rate, the game will entice more players to try their hand. It is further desired that such a game be operable without an attendant so that the game may continuously dispense premiums over an extended period without requiring servicing. Another desirable feature of such a self-contained, self-operating game is to allow a player to choose a particular premium which he will attempt to win from among a plurality of different premiums. It is further desirable to adjustably control the chances of winning the various premiums based on the value of premiums and the financial return desired from operating the game. A final desirable feature for such a self-contained premium-dispensing game is to include a mechanism for preventing vandals from shaking premiums loose from their displays and stealing the premiums without playing the game.